Speed Squared
by Uber Cool
Summary: A mysterious new speedster in yellow saves Flash and his teammates. Wally can't seem to trust him, even if the whole League does. Can Flash uncover the secrets this new member is hiding?
1. Enter Zoom

Flash ducked just as a red laser swept over his head.

"Headshots don't count!" He yelled at the giant robot that was currently rampaging through Central City. It wasn't any of his rogue's style, so he briefly wondered who could be behind the mayhem.

He didn't have time to theorize, because the robot was gearing up for another attack.

"Flash! You try to dismantle its feet. Try to keep it off balance. Diana and I will keep it distracted from above," Superman instructed as he flew towards the robot's head, Wonderwoman alongside him. The two of them began punching it, dodging the robot's swipes and eye lasers.

Flash could clearly see that they weren't making any progress. They could barely dent the damn thing.

 _So it's up to me,_ he thought.

He went to work on the metal feet, quickly unscrewing the plates and trying to destroy the wires somehow. But no matter what he tried, the robot was still going strong.

"Superman!" Diana called.

Flash looked up just in time to see Clark's body hurtling into a building.

The robot took advantage of Wonderwoman's momentary distraction and seared her with its laser.

She was falling out of the sky fast.

"Don't worry, princess! I gotcha!" Wally yelled. He ran towards Diana and caught her just before she hit the ground.

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to dodge the enormous metal foot that was directly above their heads. Flash held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, hating that he was going to die squashed like a bug underneath a boot.

Miraculously, the boot never fell. Flash opened one eye and watched a yellow blur race up the robot's chest. Then the figure stopped when he got to the middle. His arm vibrated, then the figure pushed it right through the metal.

The robot made an eerie buzzing sound as sparks flew through the air around it. Then the eyes lost its red color and the robot collapsed.

Wally stood, gaping. Diana meanwhile was on her feet and rubbing her temples.

 _What just happened?_

"Nice work, Flash!" Superman praised as he floated towards the speedster. "How did you take that thing down?"

"As much as I'd like to take the credit... I didn't."

Suddenly the yellow figure was next to them, accompanied by a gust of wind, with a sheepish smile. "Sorry to interfere with your battle, comrades. But it looked like you were having trouble and I couldn't stand to just sit back and watch."

Wally was barely listening. He was staring at the man dressed in a nearly identical costume to his own. And the way this guy ran...

"You're a speedster!" He gasped. "That's so cool! Classy suit, by the way. It was so cool how you ran straight up that robot! I haven't seen you around so maybe we could chat and talk about speedster stuff or whatever you'd-"

The man in yellow laughed and held up his hand. "Slow down there! I should introduce myself first." He extended his hand towards Wally. "My name is Zoom. Nice to meet you."

"Flash, and likewise!" Flash eagerly shook his hand, but in doing so, the grin fell from his face. He didn't know what it was, but the other speedster was _not_ giving off friendly vibes. Not directly, at least. Zoom's handshake was cold and stiff, and Wally didn't like the way Zoom's unmasked eyes seemed to glare at him while his mouth was split into a wide smile. Flash instantly distrusted the other speedster.

Zoom pulled away and shook Superman's hand as well. "It's an honor to meet a national hero such as yourself," The man said, and Wally swore the man in yellow was feigning awe.

Clark blushed a little bit. "Just doing what I can." Then his eyes flickered between Wonderwoman (who still looked a little dizzy) and Flash. "Say, why don't you come up to the Watchtower? Considering you just about saved our lives, the least we can do is give you a checkup and a cup of coffee. Plus Batman will want a mission report and he will not be happy if I tell him that none of us know how we beat the giant tin can."

Wally was about to argue against this, but Zoom beat him to the punch.

"Well if it's not too much trouble... I'd love to!"

Superman put a hand to his ear. "Superman to Watchtower. Beam up me, Flash, Diana, and our guest."

* * *

 **next chapter will definitely be longer!**

 **my dudes... pls review! it motivates me to write because im so lazzy**


	2. Thats Awkward

"Batman," Zoom said, smiling at the man in black, "You really are an inspiration. I admire how level-headed and resourceful you are."

Flash wanted to roll his eyes. Zoom was sweet talking Batman now? He must have hit rock bottom.

Thankfully, Bruce didn't blush like Clark had. "Thank you for filing the mission report. You're no longer needed, feel free to leave the Watchtower the same way you came."

 _Yes! Get him out of here!_ Wally thought, excited that the other speedster would finally be leaving.

"Actually... I've been watching the Justice League for a while now, and I was wondering if I could join. Your organization and teamwork is amazing and I'd be thankful to be a part of it. Even though you already have a speedster-" Zoom glanced at Wally, "The more the merrier, right?"

Flash glared at Zoom. _The nerve of this guy! He saves our lives once_ _and suddenly he thinks he has the right to just come up here and demand to join?!_

"Sorry," Wally answered curtly, "But you need an invitation to be a member."

Batman narrowed his eyes at Flash's rudeness but said, "It's true. We contact heroes we think could be valuable to the League. Not the other way around."

Zoom tilted his head. "I can be valuable to the League. Just give me a chance to prove myself."

And that's how it started. After Superman talked to Batman, they agreed to let Zoom help with the small stuff. As a "trial member" he wasn't allowed to be transported to the Watchtower, or to be assigned to crucial missions.

He was assigned to groups on crowd control, natural disasters, and petty thieves.

But Zoom was good at it. His groups quickly found that he was a team player, and did exactly as he was told without arguing. He never slacked off or gave up on rescues. As the weeks went by, he gradually gained trust and respect in the League. Several Leaguers would even call the yellow speedster a friend.

Flash didn't like it. Not one bit. He avoided taking missions with Zoom, and argued against putting the other speedster on any assignments at all. He hated that if he asked nearly any teammate about the speedster, they'd answer with something along the lines of, "Yeah! Great guy!"

Finally, the time came for the Founder's vote.

"I say we let him in." Diana spoke first. "Remember the first time we met him, back in Central City? He saved my and Wally's life _and_ single-handedly defeated that robot. He hasn't given us any reason not to trust him."

Shayera nodded. "He's fast, strong, cooperative, and quick-witted. What's the problem?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "He's a showoff, that's what he is," He grumbled under his breath, apparently forgetting that Superman had superhearing.

J'onn said, "I don't sense any evil coming from him. He seems to be a good man."

Green Lantern added, "I agree."

"Well I disagree." Flash stood up and was at the head of the table in a blur.

"Come on guys. I can do everything he can! Yes, we know he's smart and charming or whatever, but what else do we know about him? Has _anyone_ asked him what his name is? How he got his powers? _When_ he got his powers? Why we never even heard of him until like three months ago?!" He paused then continued, "I mean, has no one even wondered about his costume? It's literally the inverted version of mine! Isn't that at all suspicious?"

"Flash, we never asked those questions of anyone else when they joined. It wouldn't be fair to grill him like that, especially after all he's done for us," GL answered flatly.

Wally frowned at him. "I'm not asking you to strap him to a chair and interrogate him. I'm just saying that nobody knows shit about this guy! He could be a spy or something!"

"Like that hasn't happened before," Wonderwoman scoffed as she sent a death glare at Shayera.

Hawkgirl clenched her fists. "You want to go a few rounds, _your highness_?" She growled.

The meeting completely spiraled out of control at that point. Flash was arguing with Superman and J'onn about Zoom, Diana and Shayera began yelling threats at each other, and John was trying unsuccessfully to calm the ladies down and keep them from throwing punches.

Batman, as usual, just sat quietly with his eyes narrowed in judgement.

Suddenly, Superman squeezed his eyes shut. "ENOUGH!" He roared.

The whole room silenced.

Clark turned to Flash and snapped, "You are being completely immature and childish. Zoom has helped us countless times, and has asked for nothing in return. I think we all know why you dislike him so much; you're jealous that he has the same abilities as you but can do his job better! So unless you have a real reason for why Zoom shouldn't join, _sit down._ "

Wally's jaw nearly dropped. He couldn't _believe_ Superman had just said that to him. He scanned the faces of his friends, hoping one of them would come to his defense. Some of them avoided his gaze, the rest looked at him with sympathy. No... not sympathy...

Pity.

They _pitied_ him.

Flash's jaw tightened. _Some friends,_ He thought bitterly. He wanted to storm out of the room and go home and eat pizza, but that would be _childish._ It would just prove Superman's point.

So instead, he stalked back to his seat and waited for Clark to continue the meeting, anger eating away at his insides.

* * *

 **Sorry for making wally so bratty lol**

 **please review/favorite/follow my dudes;)**


	3. Mutual

"Flash, wait!"

Flash turned in the direction the voice came from, already knowing who it was.

"Sup GL?" He asked casually once John had caught up to him.

John squeezed Wally's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I want to make sure you're okay. After... _yesterday,_ I was worried about you."

"I'm fine."

GL raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You didn't seem fine when Superman went off at you in front of all of us."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Listen, I know Clark took it a little too far during that meeting, but he may have a point."

Wally glowered. "Don't even _think_ about lecturing me," He warned.

"I wasn't going to. I'm just giving you some advice." He sighed, "I know you don't like Zoom. I'm not going to ask you why, and I'm not going to force you to be friends with him. You don't even have to _like_ him. Just please learn to tolerate him. Everyone's on edge now that Luthor has escaped, and in-League altercations don't exactly help soothe people's nerves."

Flash was quiet. He supposed John was right. Fights within the League never ended well. "Fine," He says. "I'll suck it up and be buddy-buddy with him, just because you asked."

John grinned and patted Wally on the back.

 **Three Days Later:**

Wally watched as Zoom loaded his plate with a healthy assortment of food from the Watchtower cafeteria. Zoom was now a full-time member, so Flash would have to interact with him at some point.

Remembering what GL had told him, he sighed and made his way over to where Zoom, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Supergirl were sitting.

"Flash!" Canary exclaimed with a smile when Wally sat down next to her.

"Flash, it's good to see you," Zoom greeted.

Green Arrow waved, and Supergirl gave him a simple "hey."

"What's up guys?" Flash asked, wasting no time as he quickly got to work filling his stomach with french fries.

"Not much, we were just talking about how Gorilla Grodd can talk to actual gorillas," Green Arrow answered.

"Oh really? Listen, I have the funniest story about when Grodd-"

"Robbed a grocery store and took only bananas," Everyone at the table, except Zoom, finished in unison.

Flash blinked in surprise. "You've heard it before?"

Supergirl rolled her eyes. "You've told that story only about a million times."

"Fair enough." Wally paused to eat several more fries, then continued, "Hey, have you guys watched that new movie about the princess and that evil government that wants to assassinate her?"

Green Arrow and Canary exchanged glances. "Actually, Ollie and I were going to watch that tonight. Date night style."

Flash winked at the two of them. "Have fun."

Zoom snorted. "I don't doubt that they will."

Arrow suddenly gasped. "That reminds me! We have to go check out that crime scene, Dinah."

"Huh?" Supergirl asked as Green Arrow and Canary stood up.

"A city councilor committed suicide in Star City. He's convinced that it's actually an assassination, so we're heading to the scene to do some investigating." She pushed her half-empty tray towards Flash. "Feel free to finish it."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Wally replied with a smirk as the two heroes left.

"So Flash," Zoom said, "What have you been up to?"

 _Nothing suspicious about that. Just a simple question,_ Wally thought.

"Nothing much. Been rounding up the rogues as usual. What about you?"

"I've been trying to get to know everyone in the League. Trying to remember names and abilities and all that," Zoom answered.

"Yeah, that's tough. I remember when I-" Flash started, but Supergirl cut him off.

"Oh my gosh!" Supergirl screeched. "Flash Flash Flash Flash!"

"What?" Wally asked in confusion.

"You know that super cute boy I was telling you about?"

"Mr. Perfect Face? Of course I remember."

"He just texted me and asked if we could hang out today!" Supergirl could barely contain her excitement. "I'm meeting him for dinner!"

"Everyone seems to be busy tonight," Zoom joked at Kara.

"Yeah lucky me! I'd better go, I have to do my hair, find an outfit, do my makeup, tell my friends..." She rambled on as she gathered her things and left the table.

It was just moments after Kara left that Flash realized he was alone at the table with... Zoom. _Of course._

 _Don't act like a tool, Wally. Just be casual,_ He told himself.

"Supergirl's been talking about that guy for weeks. I'm glad she finally reeled him in," Flash said with a grin.

Zoom just nodded in response, focusing on his food.

Flash took it as an invitation to continue talking.

"Superman made me do this training course yesterday, it was totally insane! Like, definitely the craziest course we have. We had to dodge water balloons being thrown at us at like 50 mph but we couldn't use our powers and..." Flash paused when Zoom turned and began to walk away. "Where're you going?"

Zoom shrugged.

"You have to be somewhere?" Wally inquired, frowning.

The man in yellow sighed, "Nope. I'd just rather be anywhere other than here, listening to you blather on about some obnoxious, irrelevant topic for hours."

Flash watched him speed away from the table in stunned silence.

A second later he snapped out of his daze and yelled after Zoom, "Yeah, well, jokes on you! You left before they served dessert!"

Wally slumped over in his seat, scowling like a brooding batman.

 _So Zoom doesn't like me. Fine, now the feeling is mutual._

* * *

 **absolute brutality**

 **anyway pls review, fave, follow! it means a lot to me :')**


End file.
